Misscliks: Pirate Edition Chapter 2 Episode 14
Recap Day 353 (continued) The captains are back in Sunken Landing like they had never left. They have just just loaded livestock onto their ship, the Sunken Stone. (20 chickens and 8 sheep) when the captains decide to name their sheep. December: Horse (F) and Bananeal (M), Fe: Nealalia (F) and Blacko (M), Lily: Catherine (F) and Schneal (M). Pantaji (in NPC mode): Frederica (F) and Fred (M). Day 356: Neal Zealand The ship docks at Neal Zealand, the housing for the cleric has been finished. There is also a pen for the farm animals. The new animals are unloaded. Lily also hands over the weapons and armor they obtained and gives it to the settlers. The party head out on the Sunken Stone, hunting for any prey to pirate upon. Their route is to sail to Forgotten Shores and loop back down to Neal Zealand. Day 358: Open Seas The crew spot a bright white light from one of the islands for 20 seconds. The captains order the ship to turn to investigate. They arrive at the island at nightfall. The party get into their rowboat and head to the shore. They walk inland with howler monkies above in the trees making noise. After some time Fe and December hear people taking nearby. The party hide. The 2 voices are searching for someone on the island, but because it is dark they give up the search. The party quietly follows the voices and find a camp around a campfire near the edge of a creek. The party try to sneak up on the camp quietly, but the voices stop as they approach. The party stay still for a few minutes, then December sneaks in alone. At the camp she only can see one person looking towards the jungle, but she can hear the whispering from other people. Then December sees a Crocodile crawl out of a nearby creek and it attacks the man at the camp. 3 other people, waiting in ambush, leap out and attack the crocodile and defeat it. They scold the man who got hit by the Crocodile, James, for thinking the noise was coming from the jungle and not the creek. The 4 of them sit around the campfire again as the whole party watches. After some time, 2 more men arrive by raft, crossing the creek. One of the new men is a monk with strange tattoos around his neck and forehead, his head shaved. The other man on the raft wearing a wide brimmed hat with a feather in asks if they have found Frank yet, and the others say they haven't. The party back off into the jungle. December stays behind to watch the camp while Fey and Lily head back to the Sunken Stone for reinforcements. While Fey & Lily walk, a man jumps out of a tree at them, but missing them entirely lands some distances away. It turns out to be Frank, the people from the camp are looking for. Frank, a simple sheep farmer from the island of Lykta asks if he can go on their ship to get away. Frank says he was captured a month ago and these people were going to use him as a human sacrifice to open a temple on the island. Fey and Lily agree and take him back to the Sunken Stone, where they then tie him up. Fey and Lily return to the island with 5 Pirate Reinforcements. They don't see December at the rendezvous point so they go looking for her at the enemy camp, leaving the 5 Pirates behind. December arrives at the rendezvous point after Fey and Lily leave, then goes to look for them at the enemy camp. At the enemy camp everyone meets up and they turn to leave but Lily makes noise and a pirate in a tree leaps and attacks her from a tree above. Lily casts stinky cloud on him. The other enemies from the camp charge in Lily's direction but also pass though the cloud. December rushes to protect Lily. Fe enters melee and starts knocking out the enemies. December gets knocked unconscious. Fe knocks out the enemy monk then slips over on Decembers's blood and goes unconcious. Lily hides in the stinky cloud. Then the Pirate Reinforcements arrive, take out 2 enemies and then patch up December & Fe then try to patch up the enemies. Lily takes the feathered cap from the dead captain of the enemies. The last enemy flees across the nearby creek, 2 friendly pirates gives chase, but one of them are attacked by a crocodile and dies, the other pirate retreats back to the group. Day 358: Near a island It is dawn when everyone alive is back at the Sunken Stone, the injured and unconscious were carried. It will take 3 days for Fe to wake up and 6 days for December to wake up. Lily questions Frank but gets no information, just these enemy pirates kidnapped him and were going to take him to a temple in the middle of the island. Lily leaves Frank tied up. Day 365: Near a island Everyone is awake and up and about, including the captured monk. The captains try to interrogate the monk, but he is silent as ever. Fe has a staring contest with the monk, but the monk blinks first. The monk however doesn't say anything else. Lily and some pirates head back to the camp and all the dead bodies are gone, except a hand, like it was chewed off. With the spell detect object Lily finds December's bow and magic dagger, as well as some enemy longswords. Lily returns to the Sunken Stone. Category:Misscliks Pirate Edition Episodes